Urbania (state)
Urbania is the 51th state of the United States of America. It was created in early 2015 when the northern part of California (above Sacramento) broke away. It has five cities/towns and one settlement in the desert (Desert Oil Processing). It has two remaining settlements near the northern-most parts of its coast. Statistics * Name: Urbania *Capital: Bay City *Largest city: Bay City (population: 3.5 million) *Population (total): around 10,355,700 *Urban population: around 10,355,000 *Population (other areas): 700 *Denonym: Urbanian *Official language: English *Majority: Americans *Largest minorities: Croats, Hispanics *Governor: John Booth *Admission to union: 15 April 2015 *Time zone: Pacific Time Zone (UTC-8, summer UTC-7) Natural layout The northern coasts have a Mediterranenan climate and vegetation. It's unknown why this is. The middle coasts are uninhabited, with tropical environment. A few kilometers away is a grouping of islands which house the Island Palm City. A little southern from the city, on a bay very similar to Bay City, lie Grande City and Sunrise City. The southern coasts are largely beaches, but on the southern-most coast lies a large bay which houses Bay City. A few dozens of kilometers from those coasts, from north to south, it's a pure desert. There is an oil rafinery in the middle, and across the desert, lie dozens of abandoned cities. their population inhabited the five cities on the coast. Settlements *Bay City: The capital city and cultural, entertainment, business and economic centre of Urbania. It is situated on a large bay and is a metropolis, with a population of 3.5 million. The city has two parts: the Original (western) and the Modern (eastern). Our three protagonists live in the eastern part of the city. *Grande City: The second largest city, largest cargo business centre and second largest entertainment, economy and business centre. It has a population of 2.9 million and is situated on two platforms across Sunrise City. It's name comes from Ariana Grande advertisements. It is Urbania's second metropolis. Construction of the city was finished in late 2016. *Coastline Town: A large town on a coast that resembles the Mediterranean coasts. It has the population of nearly 500,000 and is the third largest settlement in the state. Like Bay City it has two parts: the Old (southern) and Modern (northern). *Island Palm City: A small city situated on a few large islands a few kilometers away from the coasts of Urbania. It has a population of 1.5 million and is a top tourist attraction with tropical environments and hotels. It also hosts an aircraft industry and a space and aeronautic industry. *Sunrise City: The fourth largest city of Urbania and small tourist centre. It is known for being Urbania's only settlement without any advertising, as well as being the state's third largest city back in the 80s. Sunrise City rivals Grande City, which is located in the middle of the bay on two platforms. While Sunrise City is better at tourism, Grande City exceeds them at entertainment and business. Efforts are being made to better the relations between the two cities, *Desert Oil Processing: An oil proccesing centre in the middle of the desert that covers the inner parts of Urbania. There are no real settlements and there is only a network of roads. Four roads lead to Nevada, California, Coastline Town and Bay City. *Pocketville Isles: Two small islands near Coastline Town. They have a grand prix racetrack and advertise the Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville TV series. *Hopps Grand Prix: Two small islands similar to Pocketville Isles near Coastline Town. The larger one has a grand prix racetrack and advertises Judy Hopps from Zootopia. Category:Article list Category:Locations